As a one-way clutch, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,693 discloses a selectable one-way clutch including a pocket plate in which a strut (engaging piece) is accommodated in a plurality of pockets (accommodating recessed portions), a notch plate in which a plurality of notches (engaging recessed portions) for allowing the strut to be engaged with are formed, and a selectable plate positioned between the pocket plate and the notch plate.